O Chapeuzinho Vermelho
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Todo mundo já leu chapeuzinho vermelho, certo? Mas e se o Kamus fosse a chapeuzinho? E se o Milo fosse o lobo? E se em um momento sem nada para fazer, eu escrevesse isso? Somente lendo para descobrir


Era uma vez um adolescente com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos escarlates com uma pureza incrível, esse adolescente vivia com seu pai Mu e seu outro pai a quem chamava gentilmente de mãe, Shaka. Certo dia quando Mu e Shaka queriam paz para transarem, pediram a Kamus que fosse levar algumas bebidas para seus avos, Shion e Dohko, que iam dar uma festa aquela noite:

- Kamus, meu bem, leve estas bebidas até seus avos no meio da floresta e lembre-se: Não beba em hipótese alguma.

- Esta bem, mamãe! – Kamus pegou a cesta de bebidas, por sua capa vermelha e saiu cantarolando floresta adentro:

-Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
>I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.<br>I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
>there's no need to be unhappy.<p>

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
>I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.<br>You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
>Many ways to have a good time.<p>

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.<p>

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys ...<p>

Porém ele teve que parar de cantar, pois encontrou uma bifurcação, em uma placa dizia ''caminho rápido'' e em outra dizia ''caminho longo''. Kamus se lembrou que seu pai havia dito que era para ele pegar o caminho longo, pois o caminho rápido havia um lobo muito mal.

Mas kamus não estava nem ai, ele tinha ingressos para o futebol as 18:00.

Então lá se foi ele floresta adentro mais uma vez.

Quando Kamus estava na metade do caminho ouviu alguém o chamar:

-Ei garotinho, não sabe que esta parte da floresta é perigosa? – Quando se virou para ver o dono daquela voz foi como se um choque percorresse todo seu corpo, na sua frente, encostado em uma árvore estava a criatura mais linda que já havia visto. Ele tinha longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis mais lindos que o próprio céu, a única coisa estranha era suas orelhas e seu rabo, em sua boca havia dentes afiados e a única coisa que vestia era, bem na verdade não vestia nada, e sim um punhado de pelos cobria seu membro.

-Q-Quem é você?

-Pode me chamar de Milo – Antes que Kamus pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Milo o pegou pelo queixo e o beijou profundamente. Kamus tentou resistir, mas Milo o prendeu em uma árvore pondo sua perna entre as dele e segurando seus pulsos. – Kamus, eu o tenho observado há um tempo, sempre esperando uma brecha para me aproximar e fazer o que bem entendo com você... – Milo foi pondo sua mão livre dentro das calças de Kamus e apertou o membro do garoto que estava começando a ficar duro.

- Ahh... M-Milo! – Kamus não pode conter o gemido, e o lobo gostou muito de ouvi-lo gemer, pegou um cipó e amarrou os pulsos dele, logo em seguida tirou-lhe as calças e começou a atiçar-lhe o membro quase desperto, causando mais gemidos no corpo abaixo do seu.

-Huh, que menininho mais pervertido você é, mas não é justo só você se sentir bem... - Parando de atiçar o membro de Kamus, Milo foi até sua pequena entradinha e começou a pressionar seu dedo até conseguir introduzi-lo sentindo o corpo do menor rejeitá-lo:

-Na-não... Ahhn... M-Mi-Milo... pára... N-Não – Kamus tentava resistir aquela doce tentação que era o lobo, mas, na verdade, tinha percebido o lobo vigiando-o ha um tempo, e havia se apaixonado sem perceber.

Milo se aproximou da orelha do menor e lambeu seu móbulo:

-Não minta para mim, eu sei que você quer – Introduziu mais um dedo e ouviu Kamus praticamente implorar.

-M-Milo... P-Por f-f-avor...

-P-Por favor, o que? – Milo fazia movimentos circulares dentro de Kamus enquanto mordia os mamilos dele.

-Por favor, o que? Não entenderei ao menos que você fale claramente...

-Me coma! P-Por favor, Milo, me coma! – Kamus já não aguentava mais aquela tortura, precisava ter aquele lobo dentro de si AGORA!

-Está bem. – Milo retirou seus dedos de dentro do menor e o posicionou em seu colo, pegou seu membro que já estava doendo de tão rígido e começou a penetrar Kamus. O corpo de Kamus o rejeitou no começo, mas logo já estava se mexendo lentamente procurando sempre atingir o ponto de maior prazer do menor.

-Ahn – Gemia Kamus – Mais... Mais r-rápido! M-Mas forte! – falava Kamus entre gemidos.

Milo percebeu que logo chegaria ao clímax, então começou a masturbar Kamus rápido, no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas. Depois de um tempo acabaram gozando ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Após alguns minutos de descanso Milo pegou uma das garrafas que Kamus trazia e a abriu:

-Não mexa nisso! São de meus avos, não podemos beber! – Protestou Kamus, mas ao ver o lobo se aproximando logo se arrependeu de ter falado.

-E quem disse que vamos beber? – Milo pegou todo o conteúdo da garrafa e despejou em Kamus, lambendo tudo logo em seguida. Estavam excitados de novo, e sem demora começaram aquela linda e saborosa dança novamente.

E pensar que tudo aquilo começou com uma simples visita aos avos.

FIM... Eu acho .-.

_**R & A**_

_Moral da historia: Sempre va pelo caminho curto_

_Kamus: Non petite,a moral é que voce NUNCA deve contar uma historia a uma criança_

_Milo: ou que voce faz qualquer coisa vira lemon O_o_

_ta isso tambem ¬ ¬ mass genteeee to pensando em faze cont. com o caçador aparecendo :d_

_Milo e Kamus: quem é o caçador? *levemente assustados*_

_HIHIHEHEHAHAHAHA *modo saga kanon off* Non vo fala :p_

_Entaoo se vcs quiserem saber como acaba esse conto que vcs vao conta para seus filhos(eu pelo menos vou contar para os meus :D) DEIXEM REVIEWSSS, deixem e juro q faço um lemonzin melhor na proxima -.-_

_E so pros q non saem d casa e non conhecem a musica que meu mestre canta ./village-people/41876/_

_BJS E DEIXEM REVIEWSSS !_


End file.
